Un Contrato con Olor a Virgen
by FerCheney
Summary: Ella es una chica típica, estudiante de último semestre de preparatoria y obsesiva de dos cosas: el anime de Kuroko no Basuke y Aomine Daiki. Un día, sin querer y cantando una de sus canciones favoritas, invoca al demonio de la pereza: Aomine Daiki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

 **...**

 **Aclaraciones:  
_ :Es el nombre que le quieras dar a la protagonista, sinceramente no se me ocurrió ningún nombre, así que esta a tu decisión (:  
Y... no hay más aclaraciones, las iré poniendo de acuerdo a como avance este fic **

**...**

 **Notas autora: Bueno, este fic salió de una imagen que vi en Facebook, de una página llamada Kuroko no Basuke Comunidad Yoi, Yuri y otros, y bueno, ya había pensado en esta idea con anterioridad, pero de verdad, vi la imagen y me motivo a hacerlo, espero les guste y se rían como yo lo hice xD.**

 **Sin más les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo :)**

 **Capítulo 1** : **¿Dices que te invoqué?**

-_, voy a salir, estate atenta a la casa- hablaba la señora de la casa, una mujer de mediana estatura, tez morena clara, cabello corto color negro y ojos oscuros, su hija, una chica de complexión pequeña, a pesar de su pequeña estatura (1.56) mantenía una figura envidiable, senos y trasero grandes, de tez morena clara, cabello largo hasta media espalda, rizado y de un color negro claro; ojos cafés oscuro adornados con largas pestañas, pero a pesar de eso, la chica parecía un vago, cargaba ojeras debajo de los ojos, su cara se veía maltratada por algunos granos que se asomaban, vellos por todos lados y vestía unos simples jeans negros, con una blusa negra y converse negros, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y unos cuantos kilos de más  
-¡Entiendo!- gritó la chica con indiferencia, en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró afuera de su habitación para verificar que estaba sola- HORA DE _- gritó emocionada, buscando en YouTube Chop Suey de System Of A Down y poniéndola a todo volumen, la melodía empezó a sonar en las bocinas de su computadora, ella desató su cola de caballo, dejando libre su cabello y empezando a agitarlo como si estuviera en un concierto de Hardcore

Weikop  
wachawachawachawacha  
lyru meik op Hai dai  
sjdhfjasdhfsfhgfhgas awey  
jdhfakjsdhfkashfskjfgteibol  
sjdkfhaskjdfkasngkjfanjfnfkafasjdfwiarchu  
shjadfjksdjflaskgjfkteibol  
laskdjffkjgaksdfjgklfaklsdjfflkasdwiarchu  
dkjhfaskdfhaadhlagksfghtuwachu

Sin darse cuenta, mientras _ cantaba con los ojos cerrados y moviendo el cabello con emoción, atrás de ella, humo salía del piso, y entre el humo, una figura enorme salía de este, un ser que visiblemente alcanzaba los 2 metros, piel grisácea, con patas de cabra de un pelaje color azul y su cabello del mismo color, ojos azules cubiertos de un color negro, orejas alargadas y colmillos largos, cuatro cuernos saliendo de su frente, dos grandes y a los lados dos más pequeños, uñas largas que más bien eran garras de color negro y los labios del mismo color, y marcado, demasiado musculoso, cargaba unas alas negras y una cola que terminaba en el típico triangulo que se movía con impaciencia, aquel demonio veía con impaciencia a la chica que seguía cantando incoherencias  
-¿Me llamaste?- habló con una voz profunda, asustando la chica que volteo de inmediato hacia atrás, abrió los ojos con el miedo marcado en ellos  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó el grito de la menor, cayendo de su silla  
-¡No grites, maldita sea!- se quejó el demonio tapando sus oídos  
-¿¡Qué vergas eres tú!?- gritó _ señalándolo desde el piso  
-Soy el demonio de la pereza, Aomine Daiki- se presentó, _ ladeo la cabeza y miró sus posters en la pared  
-¿Aomine Daiki?- preguntó de nuevo, el demonio miró hacia la pared donde estaban los posters, rodando los ojos  
-No me digas que tú también eres fan de esa cosa… ¡Por los malditos infiernos! ¡Estúpido Fijimaki!- se quejó acercándose a los papeles pegados en la pared  
-Espera… ¿Cómo que "También"?- preguntó un tanto más calmada, incluso ella se preguntaba cómo podía estar así de calmada  
-¿Ya no piensas gritar?- preguntó con burla  
-No…- contestó cabizbaja  
-Últimamente niñas de tu edad me están invocando por una imagen que está circulando en internet…- explicó el demonio con calma, sentándose en la cama de la chica  
-¿De qué imagen hablas? Yo solo estaba cantando Chop Suey y luego apareciste- explicó _  
-¿Eh? Si no sabes un idioma, no lo hablas, estas son las consecuencias de tu estupidez- se burló el demonio, acostándose en la cama-Oye, tu cama es incomoda…-  
-¡Oye espera!- se quejó la chica- primera, no soy ninguna niña, tengo 18 años; segunda, no es mi culpa que el sujeto que canta la canción se le entienda un carajo lo que canta; y tercera, ¡LEVANTATE DE MI CAMA Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-  
-Ah… ya eres legal- fue lo único que pudo decir el demonio, ignorando lo demás  
-¿¡Y si mi madre te ve!? ¿Qué le diré?- _ se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio  
-Tranquila, solo mi contratista me puede ver, a menos claro, me transforme en humano- explicó calmadamente Aomine  
-¿Contratista? ¡Yo no te invoqué!- gritó desesperada la muchacha  
-¿No piensas hacer un contrato conmigo?- preguntó ofendido el demonio- Oye, ya estoy aquí por lo menos dame una orden o algo así-  
-¿Y luego qué? ¿Me matas y te comes mi alma a la verga?- preguntó _ cruzando sus brazos y las piernas  
-Sí- contestó Aomine con simpleza  
-¡NO!- respondió la chica con rudeza  
-Vamos, todos quieren algo- respondió acercándose a la chica- **éxito** … dinero… **belleza** …- recalcó, haciéndola dudar  
-¿Lo qué yo quiera?- preguntó  
-Sí…- susurró en su oído- lo que tú quieras…-  
-¡NO!- gritó al mismo tiempo, empujándolo; aunque no logró moverlo ni un milímetro  
-Creí que serías más fácil, tienes demasiada fuerza de voluntad, lástima que la utilizas en cosas tontas- rio levemente Aomine- La mayoría de la gente quiere éxito y dinero, como Fujimaki-  
-¿Fujimaki? ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó apresurada _  
-Claro que lo conozco, ¿Por qué crees que esta cosa es famosa?- Aomine señaló los posters en la pared  
-¿Qué?- fue lo único que preguntó  
-Jajajaja te explicaré lo que pasó: Hace 9 años, en 2008, el pequeño Fujimaki, como tú ya lo sabes, se nota que eres una obsesiva con esto; metió un one-shot en un concurso, era taaaanta su ansia por ganar que el pequeño Tetsu lo visitó, le dijo que lo ayudaría con la condición de convertirlo en el protagonista de la historia y ¡bum! Nació Kuroko no Basuke- explicó Aomine, viéndose a sí mismo (si podría decirse así) en los posters  
-pero tu dijiste que eras el demonio de la pereza… - dijo _ tratando de atar cabos  
-La "Generación milagrosa" está basada en los siete pecados capitales- explicó-¿Por qué crees que todos tienen esas actitudes arrogantes e hipócritas?-  
-Explícate- pidió _ seria, el demonio suspiro  
-Yo soy el demonio de la Pereza, Aomine Daiki, este sujeto- se señaló en el poster- Es un flojo empedernido- _ asintió- Kise Ryouta es el demonio de la lujuria, en el anime es un modelo super guapo, ahí tu explicación-_ volvió a asentir, mirando los posters junto con Aomine- Murasakibara Atsuhi es el demonio de la gula, bueno, no debo explicar esto ya lo sabes… aunque… te llevarías bien con el- Miró de arriba abajo a _  
-¿¡Me estás diciendo gorda!?- se quejó molesta  
-Cómo te decía…- el demonio ignoró la pregunta  
-¡No me ignores idiota!- se quejó, a lo que Aomine le ignoró y siguió  
-Kagami Taiga es el demonio de la ira- prosiguió, buscando al susodicho entre tanto poster y señalándolo al encontrarlo  
-Me lo imaginaba…- asintió _  
-el demonio de la envidia: Kuroko Tetsuya, fue quien habló con Fujimaki y nos pidió que le ayudáramos, claro, un demonio nunca hace un favor a menos de que reciba algo… y cogí como nunca- explicó Aomine con una sonrisa ladina  
-¿Te cogiste a Kuroko? ¡GAAAAYYY!- gritó divertida la chica, pero Aomine no pareció importarle  
-Soy bisexual, cojo con quien yo quiera- explicó el demonio- Bien, continuando… Akashi Seijuuro es el demonio de la avaricia-  
-Juré que el sería satanás o algo así…- dijo _ pensativa  
-Satanás es otro asunto- Aomine le restó importancia- Bien, y el último Midorima Shintaro es el demonio del orgullo… también te llevarías bien con el-  
-De acuerdo… ¿y los demás personajes?- preguntó realmente interesada  
-Vienen de la cabeza de Fujimaki, excepto Hanamiya, él es real, digamos que… es el demonio de la mentira- explicó rápidamente viendo al sujeto en el poster- ¡Oh! ¿También te gusta Sebastian?-  
-¿El también existe?- _ alzó la mirada, viéndolo con cierta emoción  
-Sí… no me llevo bien con él, quien si se lleva con él es Tetsu, y pues el sujeto "vendió" su historia a su contratista porque la mujer quería éxito- explicó, suponiendo que _ ya sabía de la autora del famoso manga  
-¿No se supone que contar sus contratos pasados está prohibido?- preguntó _ investigando el asunto  
-No, si tu contratista te pregunta, respondes, punto. Ahora, ¿ya vas a hacer un contrato conmigo?- Aomine se puso serio, mostrando un pergamino  
-No quiero- fue la simple y seria respuesta de _ que se cruzó de brazos  
-¿Eh? ¡No me jodas!- se exaspero el demonio  
-¿Y si hago el contrato contigo, qué?- preguntó, esta vez más interesada  
-Pues, cumplo con lo que tengas que pedirme, te dejo vivir lo que tengas que vivir, y después, depende de cómo me caíste, te convertiré en mi comida o en mi esclava- El demonio la veía con indiferencia  
-¿Esclava de qué?- ladeo la cabeza la muchacha, el demonio entrecerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza sin entender- Si, existen las esclavas sexuales, las de trabajos pesados… y muchas más-  
-¿Solo se te ocurrieron esas dos?- preguntó algo molesto Aomine  
-Yep…- sonrió _ con inocencia  
-Solo esclava- dijo haciendo un facepalm  
-Okay… ¿y yo te caigo bien?- preguntó _ ladeando la cabeza  
-Depende… ¿quién es tu personaje favorito?- preguntó arrugando el ceño  
-Aomine- contestó rápidamente  
-Ahora me caes bien- señaló Aomine con una leve sonrisa- Ahora, ¿harás el contrato conmigo?-  
-Quiero que seas mi amante hasta que me muera- habló _ rápidamente  
-¿Qué? ¿¡Y qué gano yo al ser tu amante!?- preguntó enojado el demonio, frunciendo el ceño  
-Sexo cuando quieras… - contestó la muchacha casi de inmediato  
-¿En serio? ¡Si tú eres virgen!- se quejó el demonio, evidenciando a la chica  
-¿O sea que hueles a las vírgenes?- preguntó confundida  
-¡Sí! ¡Y tu hueles demasiado!- gritó exasperado, _ le miró unos segundos, luego, oliendo su axila  
-Nop, es solo mi desodorante- explicó asintiendo-¿Eso significa que todos los demonios huelen a las vírgenes?- preguntó con curiosidad  
-"Esta mocosa pregunta demasiado…"- pensó el demonio viéndola con cierta ternura, luego, lanzando un suspiro- Todos los demonios tienen los siete pecados capitales en su cerebro, aunque seamos un pecado en específico, nosotros tenemos algo del otro en nosotros mismos, quien es bueno en encontrar vírgenes y violarlas hasta saciarse es Kise- explicó  
-Y si el huele vírgenes ¿por qué no vino él?- preguntó _ posando su mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa  
-Porque yo era el que estaba más cerca- explicó Aomine molesto- Bien, ya que aceptaste el contrato, firma aquí- pidió el demonio, abriendo el pergamino que traía desde hace minutos  
-¿Tienes una pluma?- pidió _ leyendo el contrato-Espera… aquí dice que si no puedes cumplir con mis caprichos mi alma es mía… explícame esto más detalladamente- pidió la muchacha  
-¿Estás leyendo el contrato?- preguntó asombrado Aomine  
-Sí, ¿por qué?- la joven ya tenía unos lentes puestos, leyendo detenidamente el pergamino  
-Eres la primera que lo lee…- el demonio estaba asombrado por ello, riendo divertido  
-¡Ya llegué amor!- la voz de la madre de _ se escuchó, Aomine ni se inmuto  
-¡Hola mamá!- gritó _ desde su habitación, dejando el pergamino a un lado-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó al verla al marco de la puerta  
-Bien mi amor, ay… voy a mi recamara, me voy a dormir un rato- y diciendo esto, la señora se encerró en su habitación  
-Era cierto eso de que no te ven- dijo _ en un susurro audible para ambos  
-¿Ya vas a firmar?- preguntó el demonio impaciente  
-Solo explícame eso de mis caprichos…- pidió con los brazos cruzados, Aomine suspiró  
-Bien… si, por ejemplo, tú me llegas a pedir… no sé…- pensaba el demonio un ejemplo  
-¿Un unicornio rosa de alas azules?- preguntó _ con brillo de emoción en los ojos, Aomine le miró raro y continuo  
-Okay… tú me pides un unicornio con alas azules, obviamente yo no puedo concederte eso, al no cumplir con ese capricho tuyo, el contrato en automático se cancela, y tu alma es tuya- explicó el demonio con sumo fastidio, era el primer humano en sus miles de años de vida que realmente leía el contrato y preguntaba-¿Otra duda?-  
-Nop… ¿Cómo firmo?- preguntó _ quitándose los lentes  
-Ay pero que tonta- Aomine tomó la mano de _ mordiendo su dedo índice hasta hacerlo sangrar  
-¡Ay!- se quejó la pequeña humana, dejando caer un par de gotas en el papel y sellando el contrato.

 **Notas finales:** Bueno, espero de verdad les haya gustado por lo menos, este capitulo, de verdad reí mucho cuando lo hice.  
No tengo nada más que decir, así que gracias por leer (:  
Acepto tomatazos, sugerencias, y love xDDDDD  
Sin más que decir, me despido.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original  
** **...**

 **Aclaraciones:  
** **_ :Es el nombre que le quieras dar a la protagonista, sinceramente no se me ocurrió ningún nombre, así que está a tu decisión (:**

 **Posible OOC**  
 **...**

 **Capítulo 2: y… ¿ahora qué?**

-¡Ay! ¿¡Qué querías!? ¿¡Arrancarme el dedo!?- se quejó _ tratando de detener el sangrado de su dedo  
-Eres una exagerada, solo lo mordí poquito- el demonio rodó los ojos con fastidio, lanzando un bostezo después  
-¿¡POQUITO!? ¿¡A ESTO LLAMAS POQUITO!?- la muchacha acercó su dedo índice, de este, un hilo de sangre escurría  
-Sí- contestó Aomine, acostado bocarriba en la cama de _ cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca  
-¡Vete al jodido infierno!- gritó la muchacha enojada  
-¿Y de dónde crees que soy?- respondió con burla el demonio, dándole la espalda a la menor  
-Hija, ¿estás bien?- apareció la madre de _ asustando a ambos sujetos presentes  
-Sí, acabó de terminar una video llamada- explicó la muchacha con toda naturalidad  
-¿Y te peleaste o qué?- preguntó la señora preocupada  
-No, así me llevo con mis amigos, no le tomes importancia- la muchacha miró de nuevo la pantalla de su computadora  
-Okay, saldré con unas amigas a vender Avon, nos vemos- la señora se despidió, con una sonrisa en la cara  
-Sí má, con cuidado- gritó la joven sin prestarle mucha atención  
-También saldré toda la noche con tu padre, para celebrar su ascenso en el trabajo, así que la casa es toda tuya hasta mañana en la mañana- y sin más, la señora se fue  
-Sí...- respondió vagamente la chica, viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular  
-Oye, pero que buena mentirosa eres- alagó el demonio, notó que _ lo ignoraba, tecleaba cosas y miraba inerte la pantalla, Aomine frunció el ceño-Genial… nos quedaremos solos toda la noche- comentó Aomine levantándose de su lugar  
-Aun no quiero tener sexo contigo- habló la chica, viendo la pantalla más concentrada  
-¡No me refería a eso, idiota!- se quejó molesto Aomine, luego, viendo lo que leía _-¿De verdad piensas que Wikipedia te va a dar información verídica de los pecados capitales?- preguntó con burla, leyendo lo que decía la dichosa página, la chica lo ignoró, siguiendo su lectura, fue que llegó al apartado de pereza  
-¡Mira! ¡Pereza!- dijo emocionada, leyendo en voz alta- a ver… dice… la pereza del latín ajsjaskjfdkjf…. Sbsbsbsb…- empezó a leer entre dientes, haciendo que el demonio la viera raro  
-Sigo sorprendido de que no hayas tenido más visitas aparte de mí- se quejó, girando a la muchacha para que lo viera  
-¿A qué te refieres?- ladeo _ la cabeza en duda, el demonio suspiro  
-Nada…- y sin decir más, el demonio volvió a acostarse  
-¡Un momento!- gritó _, haciendo que el demonio se asustara  
-¿¡Ahora qué!?- Aomine le miró con cierto enfado  
-¿No se supone que al sellar un contrato me tienes que poner una marca en el cuerpo?- preguntó _ curiosa, revisando imágenes del dichoso manga del mayordomo, Aomine le miró incrédulo unos minutos, luego, echando a reír  
-Bien, yo te explicaré todo esto- y de la nada, una presentación en papel salió  
-¡Bravo! Haces magia…- _ aplaudió con sarcasmo  
-¡Cierra la boca y pon atención!- Aomine afinó la garganta, empezando su explicación-Bien, en el infierno, inframundo, como tú lo llames, existe una pirámide social, en la cima y como ya sabrás, se encuentra satanás, luego seguimos nosotros, los siete pecados capitales…- _ alzó la mano para preguntar algo, Aomine rodó los ojos- ¿sí?-  
-¿Entonces todos en el infierno pueden hacer contratos?- preguntó, tomando nota de toda la explicación  
-¡No tomes notas!- regañó Aomine molesto, afinando la garganta por segunda vez- Bien, respecto a tu duda, no todos pueden hacer contratos, satanás puede hacer contratos, pero, para invocarlo necesitas más que cantar mal el inglés, no te diré que necesitas, conociéndote, capaz que lo haces-  
-¡Oye!- se quejó la menor ofendida-¿¡Y como que conociéndome!? Solo llevamos como 1 hora de conocernos- se quejó _  
-Ay pero que tonta eres…-Aomine negó con la cabeza- Cuando haces un contrato con un demonio, este, sabe cómo eres, conoce tu vida, tus gustos, tus miedos, TODO- explicó Aomine-Incluso se lo que piensas- _ parecía asombrada con ello  
-Wow…- fue lo único que dijo  
-Por cierto, esa posición sexual no me gusta, prefiero la del perrito- _ se sonrojo hasta las orejas, haciendo reír al demonio -Okay, continuando… los pecados capitales no necesitamos de marcas tontas, tú ya hueles a mí- _ abrió los ojos con miedo, se acercó al demonio a olerlo, luego olió de nuevo su axila  
-Nop, sigue siendo mi desodorante…- dijo aliviada  
-¡No me refiero a eso!- volvió a regañar Aomine- Cuando un demonio esté cerca, sabrá que eres mi contratista porque hueles como yo, los humanos no perciben ese olor, idiota.-  
-Ah… okay, prosigue- _ se acomodó en su silla, prestando atención al demonio, Aomine solo suspiro  
-"¿Dónde demonios me metí?"- pensó Aomine cansado- Bien, debajo de nosotros se encuentran los demonios de primera clase, aquí es donde se encuentran Hanamiya y Sebastian. Ellos son creaciones del jefe. Ellos tienen a lo que tú conoces como pentagrama y los utilizan para invocarlos y para sellar contratos; los representa un animal y se diferencian por el hecho de tener los ojos rojos- Aomine explicaba serio  
-¿Y ellos son los que más contratos hacen?-preguntó _, realmente interesada en el tema  
-Exactamente, para eso fueron creados, hacer el mal- explicó Aomine indiferente- Bien, se lo que estás pensando, y no, eso de que Satanás y Dios se llevan mal es mentira, son buenos amigos, pero… peeeerooooo, todo debe mantener un equilibrio si existe un bien, debe existir un mal, en el mal existe un bien y en el bien existe un mal. Así que, como hay demonios en la tierra, hay ángeles. Y te lo explicaré de la forma más sencilla, los ángeles traen la paz, son todos aquellas "personas" como los sacerdotes que realmente hacen su trabajo, las personas caritativas, los premios nobel de la paz, etc.-  
-¿Y los demonios que hacen?- preguntó _ ya intrigada por todo esto  
-Son las personas exitosas, los que ansían poder, son los dueños de grandes empresas… ¿sabías que las super modelos son demonios?- Aomine explicaba esto, extasiándose con la cara de asombro de la chica enfrente  
-¿¡Qué!?- fue la pregunta sorpresiva de la muchacha  
-¿Por qué crees que son tan perfectas? Todas las personas bellas y de éxito son en realidad demonios, o personas que hicieron un contrato con algún demonio. Excepto Fujimaki, ese sujeto empatizó con Tetsu y lo ayudó gratis.- Aomine reía por la cara de _  
-¿Eso es a lo que llaman bondad en la maldad?- _ preguntó de la nada, Aomine asintió  
-Debajo de los demonios de primera clase, están los de segunda clase, estos, fueron humanos que hicieron contratos fallidos con demonios, algo salió mal en el contrato- _ volvió a alzar la mano, Aomine rodo los ojos-¿Sí?-  
-O sea, que si yo te pido el unicornio gay, ¿mi contrato es fallido y yo seré demonio de segunda clase?- preguntó _  
-Así es, ellos son los que reencarnan y vuelven a traer caos al mundo. Y por último, están los esclavos, contratos exitosos, almas que deben ahora obedecer al demonio que los obedeció en vida. Y eso es todo. ¿Dudas?- Aomine miró con una ceja alzada a _  
-Sí, si Fujimaki no hizo el contrato, pero recibió la ayuda de un demonio. ¿Cuándo muera será demonio o irá al cielo?- Aomine pareció meditarlo un momento  
-El será un demonio de segunda clase al tener "un contrato fallido"- explicó no muy seguro Aomine, _ no se dio cuenta y le creyó de todas formas  
-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!- gritó _ de la nada  
-¿Entender qué?- Aomine le miró como si fuera un bicho raro  
-En un fanbook le preguntaron a Fujikami cuál sería su equipo estrella, y solo puso personajes suyos… ¡ahora todo tiene sentido en mi jodida vida!- Aomine rodó los ojos por enésima vez en el día.

 **Reviews:  
** **Athena Karake:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad creí que nadie lo leería (LOL) en fin, que bonito nombre le pusiste x)

 **Notas finales:** No hay notas finales :v  
Sin más que decir, me despido.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original  
**

 **...**

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **_ :Es el nombre que le quieras dar a la protagonista, sinceramente no se me ocurrió ningún nombre, así que está a tu decisión (:**  
 **Posible OOC**  
 **...**

 **Capítulo 3: El demonio de la lujuria**

-Oyeeee- Aomine llamaba a _, esta solo le ignoraba, desde que le había resuelto todas sus dudas, lo único que hizo la muchacha fue ver vídeos en YouTube, así pasaron al menos 3 horas  
-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica con voz parca  
-Okay, ya somos amantes y todo lindo y bello…- Aomine empezó a hablar con sarcasmo  
-¿Pero?- preguntó la chica sin verlo  
-¿Cuándo conoceré a mis suegros?- preguntó el demonio, acostándose bocabajo y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro  
-No lo sé… ¿Cuándo entré a la escuela, tal vez?- _ le miró después de todo el rato que pasó, la chica vio que el demonio le veía interrogativo- Estoy de vacaciones, me inscribo en dos semanas, así que ahí puedo decir algo como: "Mamí ¿¡qué crees!? Me encontré con un chico super lindo" y ¡bum! Al mes le digo que tengo novio… y todos reímos, bailamos, nos abrazamos y todos contentos nos vamos ¿te parece?-  
-Te diré algo… no importa si hubieras tenido un contrato o no, tú ya tenías pase VIP para ir al infierno- Aomine negó con la cabeza con una sonrisilla orgullosa  
-Gracias…-y _ le ignoró de nuevo, Aomine volvió a estar serio y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar-Oye- _ le llamó de nuevo  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el demonio desinteresado  
-¿Me dejarás conocer al resto de la Generación de los Milagros? ¿O debería decir los 7 pecados capitales?- _ dejó de lado la computadora, volteando a ver al demonio con ojos suplicantes, Aomine le miró dudoso y respondió con un rotundo  
-¡No! ¿¡Acaso estás loca!? ¿¡Quieres hacer una orgía o qué!?- preguntó el demonio exasperado  
-No es orgía si todos le dan a la misma- respondió _ con inocencia  
-Tienes la mente más enferma que haya visto- Aomine negó con la cabeza, sorprendido  
-Tú eres el demonio- respondió en su defensa la joven  
-Empiezo a dudarlo ¿sabes?- Aomine se puso de pie, estirándose, aunque se lastimo las manos al chocar con el techo  
-¿Cuánto mides?- preguntó _ dudosa, mirándolo detenidamente  
-En mi forma humana 1.92, así mido 2.02- El demonio salió de la habitación de la chica, ella le siguió  
-¿¡Entonces cuanto mide Atsushi!?- preguntó _ asombrada  
-¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa eso?- Aomine le preguntó con sorna, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza  
-¡Hey! ¡Deje ahí!- habló la azabache arrebatando la botella- Solo me dejan beber en fines de semana-  
-¿Estás de vacaciones, no?-_ asintió-Bien, no lo notarán- y Aomine bebió el líquido espumoso  
-Creí que serías más elegante- la joven rodó los ojos al verlo tomar de la botella con ansias  
-El "Delicadito" del grupo es Akashi, ese imbécil lo único que toma es vino, ¡aagh! Como me molesta- Aomine se quejó, tomando otra botella  
-¡Ya basta!- regañó la joven arrebatándole la botella antes de que la abriera y guardándola en el refrigerador  
-Lo siento- Aomine hizo ademanes sarcásticos, yendo a la cocina a ver que robaba de comida  
-Oye, si eres el demonio de la pereza, ¿por qué estás tan activo ahora?- _ le siguió el paso, vio que Aomine tomó una bolsa de papas que ella misma había escondido para comer más tarde  
-A veces me pregunto qué tan tonta puedes llegar a ser- Aomine empezó a comer de la bolsa despacio- Verás, la pereza no tiene nada que ver con "dormir" o al "ocio", yo hago que las personas dejen de lado la religión. Es eso que llaman "Tristeza de ánimo"- explicó  
-No entiendo- _ arrugo el ceño, tratando de entender  
-La pereza hace que las personas dejen de lado sus obligaciones espirituales, es decir, dejan de creer y se dedican a otras cosas, como tener sexo, adquirir riquezas, etc. –Explicó Aomine, _ se quedó pensando un poco  
-¿Quiere decir que yo soy perezosa?- ladeo la cabeza, _ ni siquiera había hecho la primera comunión y sus padres se lo recalcaban cada que podían  
-Sí, lo eres- y Aomine se dirigió a la sala de la casa. _ le miró sentarse, Aomine al sentir la mirada de la pequeña humana el volteo a verla igual-¿Qué?- preguntó Aomine  
-Nada…- contestó _ en un suspiro, regresando a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Aomine volteo a ver hacia la puerta, prestando atención a la televisión, aunque su gusto duró muy poco porque _ puso su música a todo volumen  
-Ay no…- Aomine rodó los ojos, chocando la palma de su mano en su frente con fastidio, entonces _ empezó a cantar

Can yu jir  
mai jart bit  
Ai taired filing ai  
never enougt aim  
clous mai ais dksgkflg  
will com true  
fskljflsgjlfkgf  
don't stop us nou  
the moment of tru  
We wer  
¡Born tu meik jistori!

-"Cállenla por favor…"- pidió Aomine tapando sus oídos inútilmente, entonces, escuchó que _ gritó, alertándose al instante al escuchar voz bastante familiar  
-¡Hola! ¿¡Tú eres la contratista de Aominecchi!?- Aomine abrió los ojos con sorpresa  
-"Ay no"- pensó imaginando lo peor y corriendo en dirección de la habitación de _, abriendo de golpe la puerta, viendo a _ tirada en el piso viendo a aquel ser igual a Aomine, solo que este era Rubio, era nada más y nada menos que Kise Ryouta el demonio de la lujuria, este solo le miraba algo emocionado  
-¡Kise!- llamó el demonio de la pereza bastante enojado, los presentes le miraron- ¿¡Qué mierdas haces aquí!?-  
-Pues… "Tu chica" me invocó con su mal inglés- respondió Kise acercándose a Aomine, abrazándolo de manera rápida-Además, quería verte- confesó de manera coqueta  
-¡GAAAAYYYYY!- gritó _ en fastidio- Si van a hacer sus cochinadas, en un hotel, este es un hogar decente-  
-No es tan decente cuando dos demonios están en él- Kise se acercó a _ tomándola del mentón obligándola a verlo  
-¡Kise!- regañó Aomine, separando al demonio de _  
-Que cruel, Aominecchi- se quejó el demonio rubio con un puchero  
-"Khe berga…"- pensó la muchacha, recordando aquel meme en internet  
-"Si aprendieras a hablar inglés, esto no sucedería"- _ escuchó la voz de Aomine en su cabeza  
-¿¡Qué mierdas!?- gritó _ asustada  
-"Ay pero que tonta…"- la voz de Aomine se volvía a escuchar en su cabeza, _ parpadeo confundida y sacudió la cabeza-"Mira, como el contrato que hicimos tiene que ver con servirte de alguna manera, puedo comunicarme contigo en tus pensamientos"- Aomine se reía por la cara de confusión de la chica  
-¡Aominecchi! ¡Yo también quiero hablar con ella!- gritó en berrinche Kise al ver que esos dos se miraban sin hablar  
-¡Cállate Kise!- gritó la pereza con fastidio  
-Asopotamadre…-Contestó _ alzando las cejas en asombro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **_ :Es el nombre que le quieras dar a la protagonista, sinceramente no se me ocurrió ningún nombre, así que está a tu decisión (:**  
 **Posible OOC**  
 **...**

 **Capítulo 4: Ten cuidado.**

_ alternaba la mirada entre ambos demonios, por alguna extraña razón, terminaron sentados en el comedor, tomando café (preparado por _).  
-¿Cómo conociste a Aominecchi?- preguntó Kise, agarrando de manera afeminada la taza, alzando el dedo meñique, inmediatamente tomando de la taza a sorbos pequeños, mirando a _ todo el rato  
-Pues… estaba muy feliz en mi habitación escuchando mi canción favorita y ¡bum! Aomine Daiki apareció- explicó _ mirando a Aomine con el ceño arrugado  
-Pero a ti como te gusta mentir… me gusta- habló Aomine mirando acusadoramente a la joven  
-En realidad, está sujeta- y señaló a _- estaba cantando algo de Hardcore y la idiota me invocó- explicó Aomine, tomando un poco de café, escupiéndolo de vuelta a la taza con una cara asqueada- ¡Wuacala que asco! ¡Café!-  
-¡Wuacala, un negro!- gritaron al unísono Kise y _, luego mirándose y chocando el puño  
-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosos…- Aomine rodó los ojos con fastidio  
-Lo sé- dijo _ cual diva, haciendo que Aomine rodará los ojos, Kise sorbió más de su café  
-oye…- Llamó _ mirando a Kise, este le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la chica continuara- ¿Por qué eres tan gay si eres el demonio de la lujuria?, quiero decir, Daiki se ve super masculino y tu…- Kise le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que Aomine corrió a la habitación de la muchacha a reír sonoramente  
-Bueno… puedo demostrarte que tan "masculino" puedo ser…- Kise se acercó de manera peligrosa a la menor  
-Da-Daiki…- llamó _ asustándose, por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse de su lugar y cada vez los ojos del rubio la hipnotizaban de manera extraña  
-Parece que alguien no ha dado su primer beso…- mencionó Kise con burla acercándose más a _  
-¡Staaaap!- Aomine dio un manotazo ensordecedor a la mesa, sacando de sus asuntos a esos dos  
-¿Pero qué mierdas pasó?- _ parecía confundida  
-¡No corrompas a mi virgen!- Aomine encaró a Kise, viéndose de manera altanera  
-No pensaba hacerlo- contestó Kise con sarcasmo  
-¿Ya me dirán que pasa?- _ se puso en medio de ambos demonios, a lo que simplemente olvidaron el tema, Kise lanzó un suspiro  
-En realidad… Aominecchi, no vine porque _ cantó mal el inglés, en realidad venía a avisarte algo- Kise de la nada cambió su semblante a uno totalmente serio  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Aomine arqueó una ceja incrédulo  
-Los otros 5 ya saben que tienes contrato…-  
-Ajá… ¿y?- Aomine asintió sin entender del todo  
-Akashicchi fue el primero en enterarse, y por alguna razón quiere cancelar tu contrato, aún no descubro porque, ten cuidado…- esa última frase fue más para la chica que para el demonio y sin más, Kise Ryouta se fue  
-¿Entonces… qué pasó?- _ parecía seria, y estaba preocupada  
-Bien, empezando, Kise hipnotiza con quien quiere coger… así que estuviste a punto de convertirte en su presa…- explicó Aomine calmadamente  
-¿¡Ibas a dejar que ese maniaco me violara!?- preguntó _ alterada  
-¡No idiota! Por eso regresé- explicó el demonio frunciendo el ceño- Ahora, debemos descubrir porque carajos Akashi quiere cancelar el contrato…-  
-¿Se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que soy y quiere que yo sea su amante, tal vez?- preguntó _ con una sonrisita burlona  
-Con esas longas lo dudo- Aomine le sonrió burlándose de ella  
-Ja, ja, ja que gracioso me saliste- _ sonreía con sarcasmo mostrando el dedo medio, Aomine le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Reviews:  
** Que fea soy :'c no eh contestado Reviews… así que los contestaré todos aquí xD  
 **Maracas-Senpai:** Jajajajaja –le da una bolsa con capítulos :v- okay no jajaja, que weno que te gustó, la verdad esto salió de una noche sin dormir mientras veía Facebook y vi esa imagen xD.  
Espero leerte más (:

 **Ursula:** Jajajaja lo sé, hasta yo me rio como idiota cuando escribo esto :v  
Gracias por leer esto xD

 **Hasaki'cchi:** Claro que seguiré lo más rápido que pueda, la verdad escribo esto de noche porque las ideas graciosas me vienen a la mente, y me rio como foca retrasada :v entonces llega mi madre con la chancla jajajajaja, gracias por leer (: espero leerte más seguido

 **Athena Karake:** Pues empieza el suspenso :v ¿Qué crees que quiera el Akashi? :v jajajaja me alegro mucho que te guste esta cosa xD ya sabremos cómo se ponen las cosas después.  
Jajajaja quisiera poder invocar demonios con mi mal inglés :'v pero pues así no es la vida –Laura sad- pero bueno, algún día la prota aprenderá inglés, yo lo sé :v  
Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. No prometo nada, pero trataré (:  
Gracias por tus lecturas y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí ;)

 **Notas Finales:  
** Okay, este capítulo fue muy corto porque ya no se me ocurrió nada y pues, aquí esta.  
Lamento que sea tan corto :'v  
Bien, nos leemos luego  
Sin más que decir, me despido.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original  
...**

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **_ :Es el nombre que le quieras dar a la protagonista, sinceramente no se me ocurrió ningún nombre, así que está a tu decisión (:**  
 **Posible OOC**  
 **...**

 **Capítulo 5: Una noche sin dormir**

-¿Y bien?- _ preguntó al demonio una vez que verificaron estar solos, Aomine parecía pensativo  
-No lo sé, tal vez, averiguar qué demonios quiere Akashi…- contestó el demonio, sentándose una vez más en el sofá  
-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- _ ladeo la cabeza arrugando el ceño  
-¡Ya sé!- Aomine se levantó de su asiento entusiasmado- ¿Y si lo invocas intentando cantar ruso?- preguntó con sarcasmo  
-¿Te digo algo?- _ le miró entrecerrando los ojos- Chingas-A-Tu-Madre- _ le sonrió enseñándole el dedo medio, Aomine rio divertido  
-Mira, empezando, una vez que un demonio tiene un contrato, no puede volver al infierno hasta que finalice- explicó Aomine  
-¿Y si te lo ordeno a la verga?- preguntó _ dando ideas  
-No es tan simple, ¿sabes?-Aomine arqueo la ceja cansado- Mira, dudo que sea algo importante, así que olvidemos el asunto- _ decidió hacerle caso, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de su comedor que marcaba las 11 de la noche  
-¡Verga ya es tarde!- gritó _ maldiciendo, yendo a su habitación  
-¿Y?- Aomine le siguió con la mirada  
-Quiero dormir, duh- y sin más _ se encerró en su habitación a cambiarse  
-¿Sabes que puedo ver lo mismo que tú ves?- Aomine alzó la voz, pero fue ignorado- ¡Lindas pantis!- gritó divertido  
-¡Vele las nalgas a tu pinche madre!- gritó la joven cambiándose rápidamente, Aomine rio sonoramente  
-"Ay… que divertido es molestarla"- pensó divertido, decidiendo entrar de una vez, sorprendiéndose de inmediato de verla ya acostada -¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?- preguntó el demonio con burla  
-Sí, quiero dormir, una vez en la escuela no volveré a tocar mi almohada hasta vacaciones de semana santa- explicó la joven, acurrucándose en las cobijas-¿Y qué, tu no duermes?- preguntó viendo que el demonio solo estaba observándola de pie a un lado de la cama  
-Neeh, los demonios solo dormimos por diversión- y Aomine se hizo un hueco en la cama  
-Bien, como sea, buenas noches- y _ se quedó dormida al instante.

Aomine miraba el techo con los brazos tras su nuca, estaba serio  
-"Maldita sea… estúpido Kise y sus advertencias mamonas"- pensó el demonio frunciendo el ceño, luego, mirando a la pequeña humana a un lado de ella- "Que miedo…"- pensó al verla bien, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la boca abierta-"Bueno… se ve ¿tierna?"- pensó el demonio viéndola con detenimiento, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al escuchar un gas bastante sonoro, luego, un mal olor invadió sus fosas nasales  
-¡SU PUTA MADRE!-Gritó el demonio, empujando a la joven asqueado, la joven solo se quejó, murmuró algo inentendible y volvió a dormirse-"No mames… NO MAMES"- pensó el demonio bastante impresionado por ello, ¿Cómo la idiota no podía despertarse con sus propios gases? Fue otro sonido bastante sonoro que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y un olor fétido volvió a invadirle las fosas nasales  
-Puta madre…- escuchó la voz de la joven entre risas- No mames me estoy muriendo- siguió diciendo adormilada, para luego, reír un poco más, lanzar un suspiro y volver a dormir  
-"Va a ser una noche larga…"- pensó el demonio con fastidio, arqueando una ceja y levantándose de la cama-"El sillón está más cómodo"- pensó, sentándose en el sillón, ya investigaría que demonios trama Akashi.

 **Reviews:  
** **Athena Karake:** Pues duerme porque las respuestas tardarán en llegar UuUr jajaja lo siento, pero así es esto :v  
Gracias por leer esto, tus reviews me alegran demasiado, en serio :'3  
Y pues, aquí está el siguiente cap, espero te guste

 **Kokorosukiatsu:** Jajajaj gracias, me alegro que mi humor sea humorístico para ti (? Jajaja gracias por seguir esta cosa que salió de la nada y super improvisada jajaja  
Gracias por leer y espero seguir leyéndote :)

 **Notas Finales:  
** No hay notas finales :v  
Sin más que decir, me despido.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

 **...  
Aclaraciones:  
_ :Es el nombre que le quieras dar a la protagonista, sinceramente no se me ocurrió ningún nombre, así que está a tu decisión (:  
Posible OOC  
...**

 **Capítulo 6: Algo me dejo con la duda…**

 _-Es tu culpa….- fuego, fuego a mi alrededor, gente moribunda pidiéndome salvarla-¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto!- escuchaba una voz conocida a lo lejos, miraba a mi alrededor, buscándolo a él-¡No debiste firmar ese contrato!- al buscar el dueño de esa voz, me encontré con Akashi, mirándome desde lo alto, a lado de él, Aomine, decapitado.  
_ La pequeña humana dormida medio abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor comprobando que todo estuviera bien- Una pesa…- murmuró apenas audible y volvió a dormir a pierna suelta.  
Para cuando la joven despertó, lo primero que vio fue el celular-Es temprano…- dijo en un bostezo mientras se estiraba, levantándose en seguida y yendo a la cocina a prepararse algo, Aomine logró escucharla, así que se levantó del delicioso sillón donde había dormido y se dirigió a la cocina, observando a la joven humana prepararse un sencillo café  
-¿Es todo lo que vas a preparar?- preguntó, asustando a la chiquilla, quien lanzó un gran grito mientras caía al suelo-Ay pero que idiota eres… ¿acaso se te olvido que justo ayer firmaste un contrato conmigo?- preguntó en burla el demonio, la chica le miró unos segundos, recordando un flashazo del sueño que tuvo, lanzó un gran suspiro y se levantó de su lugar, ignorando al demonio- Oye… te estoy hablando- llamó el demonio alzando la voz, pero _ le ignoró, tomó su taza y salió de la cocina a tomarlo, perdiendo su mirada en otro lado, el demonio le siguió con la mirada, lanzó un suspiro y sentándose justo en frente de ella  
-Algo me dejó con la duda…- comentó ella de repente, sin dejar de mirar a la nada  
-¿También tuviste ese sueño?- preguntó el demonio serio, _ alzó la mirada, clavándola en el demonio  
-¿No crees que tenga algo que ver con el apocalipsis?- preguntó la joven arqueando una ceja, Aomine parecía pensárselo  
-Puede ser… en las profecías no viene nada de eso…- comentó desinteresado Aomine  
-¿Profecías?- _ le miró interrogativa-¿De qué profecías hablas?-  
-Las santas profecías… ¿no las conoces?- preguntó el demonio arqueando la ceja  
-¿Ahora me vas a meter al catolicismo?- preguntó la joven con burla  
-¡No idiota!- regañó el demonio exasperado- Es un tema del que todo el mundo habla, me refiero, cielo e infierno por igual- explicó Aomine jugando con sus dedos  
-¿Eh?- _ ladeo la cabeza  
-Es largo de explicarte… pero ¿sabes? Yo sé quién te puede explicar mejor que yo tooodooo esto- _ ladeo la cabeza confundida al mirar la sonrisa de satisfacción del demonio, justo en ese momento, la madre de _ entró a la casa  
-¿Mi madre?- preguntó _ en voz alta  
-¿Hola…?- preguntó la señora confundida  
-Síp… ella lo sabe mejor que nadie- respondió el demonio con una sonrisita.


End file.
